


[Podfic] When Bucky Pines

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Small Stuff Regarding Superheroes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky pines, he pines hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When Bucky Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Bucky Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212098) by ohnostarkrogers. 
  * Inspired by [When Bucky pines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145324) by [apparentlystuckony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlystuckony/pseuds/apparentlystuckony). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2s4kqx6wg5drnps/bucky%20pines.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 9,64 MB | **Duration:** 10:31

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> “Things I’ll Never Say” by Avril Lavigne, goes so well with the fic i wish i could’ve put the whole song! Still, i think it’s nice to put the beginning and the end of it, kinda looks like the song is a part of the fic and the fic is a part of the song! 
> 
> If you want to listen to some more winteriron podfic:
> 
> [Inked Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6319459) written by [akira_of_the_twilight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight) and read by [me (duendeverde4)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4)
> 
> [In silence we speak written](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4878973) written by [akira_of_the_twilight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight) and read by [RsCreighton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
